1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a telescopic antenna module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional telescopic antenna module comprises an antenna and a telescopic support. During assembly of the conventional telescopic antenna module with an electronic device including a metal shell, a ground terminal is connected to the metal shell via the metal shell for ground connection. Meanwhile, if the conventional telescopic antenna module is applied to an electronic device with a plastic shell, the electronic device additionally comprises a metal ground terminal and a copper foil built thereon because the plastic shell does not provide ground connection. Specifically, the copper foil is connected to the metal ground terminal and the ground terminal of the antenna. The copper foil enables the ground terminal of the antenna to connect to the metal ground terminal of the electronic device for ground connection.
However, if the conventional telescopic antenna module is assembled with electronic devices with various materials, the structures of the electronic devices are re-designed according to their specific material, resulting in design inconvenience. Moreover, costs are substantially increased as different designs need additional molding and copper foil.